


Entangled Worlds

by CinnaMonroe



Category: Tangled (2010), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Cuttlefish, Disney, Diving, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Kidnapped, Magic, Mashup, One Shot, Princess - Freeform, Retelling, Sheltered, Underwater, Witch - Freeform, animal companion, mermaid, pirate, sealife, sidekick, tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaMonroe/pseuds/CinnaMonroe
Summary: The story of Tangled gets a twist in this "The Little Mermaid" AU: Rapunzel is a sheltered mermaid kept in a secret grotto, longing to see the outside world; one day an incident occurs that presents her with a possible means of escape. What happens when two worlds collide?





	Entangled Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> This was all because I was inspired by [Ravietta's MerMay artwork of Rapunzel](https://ravietta.deviantart.com/art/MerMay-Rapunzel-679926595). I took her basic idea and spun it into my own. More Notes after the story, no spoilers! Enjoy~
> 
> ((PDF version, novel format, of this on my [deviantart](https://cinnamonroe.deviantart.com/art/Entangled-Worlds-A-Tangled-AU-718334697) ))

\------- 

“Alright, Pascal! Your turn! How about another round?” The blonde haired mermaid inquired, smiling brightly as she had just won yet another game of hide and seek with the small cuttlefish. “But this time in the collection cave? I promise to take longer this time to find you. What do you want to do?” 

The otherwise unimpressed cephalopod seemed to brighten up and gestured with one of his tentacles towards the secret entrance to the secluded grotto that was home to the two of them as well as an equally secret cave. The grotto’s entrance was sealed by a rock that had to be levered with great effort by using her hair as a rope to pull it aside just enough to grant access; it took long enough to swim over dragging the water logged seventy feet of golden hair in order to set it up if she didn’t keep it spread about the grotto like beached seaweed—even with the help of various sea creature friends it was not a fun task.

As for the secret cave: A curtain of seaweed obscured that which was full of various odds and ends the mermaid collected, many of them gifts from her secret friends; a few treasures had been brought with her when she was still young enough to vaguely remember moving to the grotto but memory of life outside it was simply daydreams. The curtain did well to create the illusion of a solid wall, albeit one covered in marine life.

“Yeah, I don’t think so. Besides you know what Mother says: ‘Rapunzel, it’s too dangerous out in the big scary world, my pearl. A sea full of horrible, dangerous, greedy humans with their nets waiting to scoop you up to exploit your gifts, sell you like fish bait, abuse as a freak show, or even harm you to use bits medicinally! And there are jealous, selfish merfolk eager to misuse your gift, cut your hair or turn you over to the humans simply because you are different.’”

The mermaid quoted, mimicking the pitch and tone of her older guardian, wagging her finger at her companion. “‘You have been given a gift that must be protected! Trust me my dear, Mother knows best!’”

Pascal did not look persuaded, just staring with unblinking eyes, more so intensely than usual given he lacked eyelids. Still, one could swear though he was glaring through those wave shaped pupils.

“Moreover you know I’m practically anchored here thanks to my hair; at least I have a small radius I can get around just fine! What am I going to do if I swim too far and end up in an underwater trench or ravine? I’ll be moored thanks to this mop dragging me down! Cutting it is out of the question.” Rapunzel reasoned furthered, gesturing wildly as she pleaded her case to her otherwise impassive friend.

Pascal dramatically folded his two long tentacles while fluttering his other eight arms in annoyance, blowing bubbles as his little fins flittered to keep him afloat. He bobbed up to his companion’s eye level, giving her the best stink eye that a cuttlefish could.

“You know that even with all of Mother’s powers she couldn’t save me from anybody if they outnumbered and overpowered her. Sure she’s a sea witch so people fear and revere her, but even her power is limited. I have to stay here and keep this power safe.”

Pascal turned his back towards his friend, obviously deciding to mope about the denied adventure, spitting bubbles once more as he pouted. The cuttlefish’s skin shifted colors as he began to blend into his surroundings, a clear sign of wanting to be left alone. The mermaid rolled her eyes, knowing how he felt but amused at his insistence despite going through this countless times.

“I like it in here, and so do you!” Rapunzel insisted, trying to win her sulky friend over again, waving her fingers at him to gently tickle his body. “Come on, it’s not so bad! Besides you can always swim out of here like the others since you showed them this place; just make sure Mother doesn’t find out that anyone knows, I’m not sure what she’d do… you know how protective she can be.”

The cuttlefish gave a salute, seeming to perk up as he squirmed to get away from the tickling, his arms curling and waving with amusement. The mermaid smiled, thankful she had Pascal around nearly all the time to keep her company when Mother went away for the day if not a few days at times, depending on her business. Occasionally friends of Pascal visited as well, making use of the obscure small makeshift windows that peppered the hidden grotto, but all feared the sea witch known as Gothel.

After a moment Rapunzel tapped a finger to her chin, thinking. “Let’s see, we’ve tended the kelp forest, swept the coral and rock garden, organized the collection cave, scraped off barnacles, trimmed the algae, made the oyster bed… Oh! Let’s work on another mural out here or in the mural cave! I’m sure Mother brought more colored rocks and crushed shells so I can add more hues to my etches!” 

The cuttlefish instantly drooped his arms, decreasing his buoyancy as he literally sank with disappointment. The monotonous habits were clearly getting to him, possibility more so than Rapunzel who had dealt with them for much longer; one had to blame the chore of scrapping barnacles as a bit of a sure fun sucker.

“Please Pascal, my birthday is tomorrow! And that means those different colored lights from the surface are going to appear again at night, like they do each year…” She trailed off, becoming pensive as she suddenly thought of the lights she watched through her small skylight window. “I wonder what they are, what they mean. They’re so far above and I want to see what they are yet I’m stuck here… But Pascal, honestly I feel like part of me is up there. I’m sure of it, that I’m part of that world some how even though this is all I’ve ever known. I just can’t stop wondering.

“Maybe Mother will let me go up there this year, if she’s with me. She has magic, so I’m sure she can do something to keep my hair from weighing me down and also keep us safe from any ill-meaning scoundrels and ruffians.” Rapunzel brightened, her green eyes shining as she suddenly grabbed Pascal by his tentacles, shaking him as she bobbed up and down excitedly. “I know! I’m going to ask her this year as a birthday present! To see the lights! To go to the surface! She has to say yes, I’m old enough now and she’ll be with me!”

Pascal tried to regain his balance as Rapunzel became giddy, spinning around where she floated but managing to get somewhat tangled up in her own long hair. Patiently Pascal came to her rescue and helped pull the waterlogged locks away from her, freeing the perky mermaid after some time. 

“Rapunzel!” A more mature feminine voice called out, echoing out from beyond the hidden grotto’s walls. “Maiden fair, let down your hair!” 

Even without the code it was easy to know who it was, though her mother insisted on saying it every time she came to let Rapunzel know it was safe to let her in. 

“She’s here! Hide, Pascal!” Rapunzel ushered the cuttlefish to the seaweed curtain near the collection cave that the cephalopod fluttered towards, shifting colors to blend into his surroundings with expertise. His camouflage was foolproof especially when hidden in the shadows, which was what they both counted on. “Wish me luck!”

“Rapunzel, my pearl!”

“Coming, Mother!” She answered, trying to calm herself as she got into position to use her hair as a pulley to maneuver the hidden levers that would cause the rock blocking the entry to her home to roll away as long as enough force was applied. Taking a few quick breaths to calm herself, Rapunzel pulled to let her caretaker in, her mind still in a whirl and heart pounding with anticipation as she thought of the right words…

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“You heard her Pascal, she said no!” Rapunzel mourned as she lay on her large flat rock in the grotto, the cuttlefish doing his best to comfort his distraught friend. “She called me naïve and said I’m too weak to handle myself, that she didn’t have time to **babysit** me while I tried to sightsee something so frivolous as stars!”

The mermaid wiped her eyes, scrunching her eyebrows together as she fought to collect herself. “I know they’re not stars; why won’t she believe me and trust me? She just insists ‘mother knows best’ but expects me to just stay here all the time! She even demanded that I never ask to see the outside again and just be happy with what I have!”

The grotto seemed to still echo Gothel’s angry words: “You’re not leaving this grotto **ever**!” Being she was a sea witch it probably actually was and not just a figment of the imagination. The whole grotto seemed to have shaken with her fury at Rapunzel’s insistence, some rocks even falling off the sea shelves and boulders shifting from the tremor caused by the sea witch’s wrath. 

It was the first time Rapunzel had seen her so furious and became at a loss for words, forced to comply in order to appease, while the sea witch stormed out swearing she’d be back in three days time after Rapunzel had reflected on being respectful. Pascal had been frightened as well, but now the he flared his tentacles and arms in agitation, shooting out a tiny ink cloud at the mention of Gothel.

“You know it’s not nice to spit ink at others, but thanks. I know Mother has my best interest at heart, but I’m going to be **eighteen** and just for **once** I would like to get out of here and see what’s out there. Soon I’ll have to take up kelp knitting to make the time go by faster!”

Pascal gestured to the abandoned coral made needles and a ball of seaweed she had created some time ago but forgotten about. Rapunzel let out a moan, rubbing her face in frustration at Pascal’s point. “I’m losing it, Pascal! I need to stay positive or I’m going to go crazy!”

He gave her a few more reassuring pats, blowing bubbles gently. She let out sigh before giving a little smile. “I guess you’re right, better to take my mind off of it the best I can… How about we play some chess? Mother taught me how some time ago and I found my old board and pieces in the cave while we were cleaning!” 

When there came no objection, she scooped up her friend and made her slowly way toward the cave that held her various treasures as her unnaturally long and soaked hair forced her to take swimming easy. It took some time but if there was one thing Rapunzel had it was all the time in the world. 

 

The two of them lost themselves in chess, though Rapunzel spent the first two going over the rules with Pascal, which were rather short due to her domination on the board. The next three games however went slower and the enthusiasm that had been rekindled before was gradually mellowing out after four hours of nonstop playing. Pascal was decreasing his buoyancy with tired boredom while the mermaid tried to stifle a yawn. Just then a noise like grinding caught their attention.

“Do you… hear that?” 

Both of them paused and strained to listen as vibrations through the water were both felt and heard. After a few moments, both cautiously made their way to the cave’s entrance, peeking out into the open area through the seaweed curtain. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, her hair cast in shadows around the sheltered grotto as light from the surface filtered down through some of the modest holes in the ceiling and the bioluminescent coral and sea plants glowed.

After a few moments of more careful inspection something near the entrance of the grotto caught their eye. At first it looked like another boulder but after a moment of staring it moved, revealing it was in fact not a boulder or piece of plant life and it was certainly not Gothel. Rapunzel let out a yelp and ducked back behind the nearest boulder, Pascal quickly swimming after her, his little fins a blur as he fought to keep up. 

“What is **that**?” She whispered partly to herself as well as her companion who looked as confused as her, shrugging with his tentacles as he kept his eyes on the strange being that had stumbled into their sanctuary. It wouldn’t be the first time some creature had stumbled upon the hidden grotto—sea life tended to wander, but none had come in through the **front** door.

“Oh no, a rock must have fallen between the wall and the sealing boulder, not letting it close all the way! I was too distracted to notice before, Pascal! What do I do?” She fretted, trying to think of how this could have happened and what solutions were to be had as this unwelcomed guest was trying to enter her home.

The creature trying to make its way inside seemed to be straining with effort to lever the boulder aside more. After some more grinding and crunching, the large boulder could be heard shifting more. Some part of the creature seemed to flail through the opening, a limb or something, as if gauging the gap’s width.

There was a pause and the two thought perhaps the creature had given up, but it appeared again this time clearly making its way through the enlarged gap. As the creature entered the grotto, Rapunzel got a better look at it though it was utterly foreign: 

The thing stood upright on its hind legs like perhaps a seal would to perform a trick but was much taller and did not have flippers. It had a strange long appendage like a sea snake extending from the body and trailing behind it far out of sight, its length perhaps rivaling the mermaid’s hair. Its head was round like a pot but had various round bumps on it, perhaps an odd pair of ears and a mouth; however bubbles came out seemingly from the back of the head. 

It moved its upper appendages that seemed like thicker arms not like Rapunzel’s but covered in strange fur or bloated, loose skin. It was unlike any sea creature either of them had seen before, even from the science books from the human world Mother had gotten.

“Is that… a human?” She squinted, trying to see better through the gloom of the grotto as the stranger seemed to be examining it. “It looks… different from the statues I have and books Mother enchanted to be waterproof for me… but it’s upright like a human…”

Fascinated and terrified all at once, she kept hidden in the shadows, trying to discern the figure’s identity. As it moved about, rather sluggishly with something tucked under an appendage, it started stamping on her outspread hair as it trudged along.

The Maybe Human paused for a moment, seeming to notice that its lower limbs were entangled in something. It attempted to shake it off, brushing its paw against it, trying to free itself. Indeed it appeared to have hands much like a mer-person, but covered in something that made it looked swollen. 

If it was in fact a human, how could it be so deep in the ocean and why did it look like that? Was it a deformed outcast? But if it was a human did that mean others were nearby, searching too? If it was then the potential danger was real as her mother’s warnings echoed in her mind.

She worriedly chewed her lip, knowing trying to hide would only be good for so long as her hair was like a golden trail back to her. Even if they weren’t after her precisely, one simple cut of her hair and the magic would be lost like what’d happened to a lock of hers long ago. Nervously she twirled her fingers around the short brown strands that rested behind her ear, weighing the threat of possibly having all of her hair just as short and without power.

The Maybe Human was busy trying to untangle itself. It let go of the item it was holding, a small chest of sorts that dropped to the ground. It tugged at the hair more firmly, seeming to pause as it bent over, apparently getting a good look at just what was wrapped around its ankle. It then reached for its side, pulling something free of a pouch that gleamed in the light—a knife; that was enough to send a jolt of fear and prompt through Rapunzel.

“Pascal! Don’t let them see anything!” She quickly commanded in a loud whisper. “We need a cloud of ink! It’ll buy us some time!” 

Noting the urgency, Pascal quickly shot out of their hiding spot, using his arms to propel himself through the water at an alarming speed. The cuttlefish swam towards the intruder, his fins fluttering as he pumped his long arms. As soon as he was close enough, he spat out a huge cloud of ink at the unsuspecting opponent whose back was turned. Instantly a black plume blanketed the area, spreading outward over the intruder.

Not willing to wait around, Pascal shifted his colors to blend in and made a hasty retreat back towards Rapunzel. Meanwhile the mermaid peeked out from behind the boulder, trying to see through the murky black water that now carpeted the open area.

The Maybe Human was blindly fumbling in the ink cloud, waving its appendages in attempt to dissipate the cloud. Tripping over the hair that tangled around its lower limbs, the Maybe Human fell towards the cave wall, slamming against it. Normally such a bump would not be cause for alarm, but proved not the case this time around.

“Look out!” The cry was involuntary though Rapunzel could not help but watch in horror as a boulder, loosened by Gothel’s earlier display, dislodged from the wall as the vibrations from the crash disturbed it. As it fell it created a mini rockslide in the small but tall grotto. From above the ink cloud the boulder began to fall towards the fumbling figure beneath. If her hair got caught in the debris she would literally be anchored to the spot, more so than usual and worse.

“Ngh!” She grunted, grabbing hold of her hair and yanking as hard as she could as she kicked her tail hard, propelling herself backwards, jerking her head back as she did so. The sudden tension caused the long hair to go taunt as it was caught around the Maybe Human’s rear limbs; the force was quick and strong enough that it swept the figure off its feet, dropping the knife.

As Rapunzel yanked her hair out of harm’s way, she pulled the Maybe Human along with it, though it proved rather heavy. Too caught between fear for her hair and the possible injuring if not squashing of a living being, she did not worry about the Maybe Human’s discovery of her for the moment. The Maybe Human however seemed rather disoriented, flailing its limbs to stay upright while also turning around towards where it had dropped its small chest.

While the figured grabbed for the chest, fighting to stay upright, the rocks from above came cascading down. It turned head upwards, finally noticing the roaring sound through the water; as it did so a smaller boulder caught it in the side of the head, glancing off it but knocking the Maybe Human towards Rapunzel as the figure seemed to suddenly go limp.

Seizing the opportunity Rapunzel yanked the Maybe Human towards her, letting out a determined grunt of effort as she strained. With a final tug, while Pascal attempted to help, she pulled the intruder away from the crumbling wall, saving them from being completely crushed by it.

“That… was too close.” She panted gingerly running her hand through her hair as her scalp faintly ached; her heart was pounding so hard in her chest it felt difficult to breathe. Thankfully none of her hair had gotten trapped under any of the debris but now a side of the grotto looked like an utter mess. 

Pascal swam over to her, blowing bubbles and fanning his fins in an agitated state, worried about his friend. The mermaid smiled and gently patted the cuttlefish. “I’m okay, thanks for the help buddy.” Her smile quickly faded however as her gaze shifted to the elephant seal in the room. 

The figure lay motionless on the grotto floor, sprawled out while its strangle bubble like head was turned away. Now that it was stationary and horizontal, it did not seem so intimidating but it still caused a chill to go up Rapunzel’s spine; whether it was because of fear or excitement, she couldn’t tell for certain now. 

“Is it dead?” Rapunzel asked in a loud whisper, hanging back while Pascal braved the situation. The cuttlefish cautiously hovered above the figure, hesitating a moment before extending a tentacle slowly. He quickly tapped the figure, jerking away in case he roused them.

After there was no response he dared to get closer and prodded a bit harder before retreating once more. Following a few more prods the cuttlefish simply turned toward the mermaid and shrugged.

Curiosity was beginning to win out over fear now that the intruder had been seemingly subdued. Hesitating for a few moments Rapunzel decided to follow Pascal’s example and approach the Maybe Human. 

As she drew closer she grabbed a long piece of coral that had snapped thanks to the rockslide; with some reservation she reached out and poked the figure with the coral branch. Finding that did not render a response as well, the mermaid furrowed her brow in confusion, turning her sights on the strange bulbous head. Carefully she tapped the coral branch against it, giving a few prods only to find it to make a clanging sound unlike the rest of the body.

Pascal and Rapunzel gave each other a quizzical look before the mermaid tapped the head again, causing the metallic sound once more. Deciding this needed further investigation she swam closer, peering closer at the Maybe Human while Pascal kept watch should the creature make any sudden moves.

As she examined the strange head, drifting to one side and the other, trying to figure out where its face was, she gave a start. “Pascal! Look!” She hissed in a loud whisper, pointing at the hard bulbous head.

Skeptical, Pascal did as his friend bid and swam to the side that the Maybe Human’s apparent face was turned. He followed Rapunzel’s finger to a circle on the strange creature’s seeming face, revealing encircled obscured features that were eerily familiar but different. 

The circle reminded Pascal of the ones on the sides of sunken ships he’d explored in past times, but this one had something like an invisible barrier that didn’t allow objects to pass through. However the revelation of the creature’s features had the cuttlefish on edge, causing him to jerk back in surprise.

“It **is** a human!” Rapunzel breathed, excitement and terror causing her voice to squeak in disbelief. “They look just like me! I mean us merfolk, but they have things called legs and feet instead of fins. It’s in a book I have!” Her excitement turned to confusion once more as she cocked her head. “But what is this… shell it’s wearing? I didn’t know humans could have them. Plus humans aren’t able to breathe underwater and why does this one look so odd?” 

Pascal instantly started waving his tentacles in protest as Rapunzel lightly tapped her coral branch against the invisible barrier over the Questionably Human’s face. Despite all the noise and poking, the figure still did not stir.

“Oh! What was it carrying?” The mermaid suddenly recalled the small chest the figure had. Her gaze shifted away, searching around the Questionably Human. “Pascal, do you see it?” 

The cuttlefish happily greatly distanced himself from the intruder, casting his gaze around to spot the sought after item. With fins whirling he made his way over to the rock pile; after a few minutes of inspection he gestured with an arm. 

Following her friend’s guidance Rapunzel swam over, after tugging her long hair along, and began lifting some of the rocks away. Following the shifting of a few larger ones to the side with some effort the chest was within easy reach. Gently she lifted it out of the rubble.

“I wonder what’s inside it.” She inquired as she held the chest, testing its weight; it was a modest size and not too heavy. From within something thunked against the sides as its container was shifted around. However barring the way of satisfying her curiosity was a lock clamped firmly over the latch, keeping the chest sealed and its contents a mystery. “Pascal, do you think you could open this?” 

The cuttlefish folded his frontal tentacles and swished his arm side to side, indicating a clear ‘no.’ He glared at his friend, not willing to do any more to associate with the intrusive Questionably Human’s belongings.

“Oh please, Pascal! I’m dying to know and I can’t go trying to smash this open! That could take forever. Besides, you’re so smart and talented, I know you can get this open easily without much fuss.”

When he still did not look the least bit swayed she added with a smile and the utmost sincerity with a side of buttering up, “Surely some mere human device can’t stump the **great** Pascal, it simply can’t exist! Well, maybe it does, but how would we know for certain it **didn’t** if we never tried? You aren’t **afraid** are you?”

The subtle taunting and teasing visibly had an effect on the cuttlefish as his fins flared and he shifted hues to reflect a range of emotions. Clearly outraged and annoyed, he took the bait as his pride was throbbing from the jabs.

With a rather determined look Pascal reached a tentacle into the lock’s keyhole and felt around, familiarizing himself with its inner workings. With expert maneuvering within a minute there was a clicking sound and the lock sprang open, hanging defeated on the latch. The cuttlefish looked quite pleased with himself, folding his arms before gesturing at his success with as smug an expression a cuttlefish could make. 

“I knew you could do it! There’s no brighter cuttlefish!” Rapunzel praised, causing her friend to shift hues out of pride though he trailed his arms happily as he swayed side to side bashfully. She gave him an approving pat and tickle before reaching to slip the opened lock off the latch. Slowly she lifted the lid of the chest to peer inside, Pascal next to her ear out of anticipation and anxiety.

What was inside quickly caused Rapunzel’s excitement to melt into confusion then disappointment though her heart was still pumping from the not yet subsiding adrenaline. Inside was a single foreign object, unlike which she’d never seen before, yet some how underwhelming in that it was the only content.

“Huh…” She inspected the strange object that was shaped in a near full circle, forming a crescent. Different colored and shaped pieces of what looked to be glass were entwined in the metal that formed the crescent; the largest of the pieces sat in the middle of the strange object, the focal point of the decorations.

“What is it?” Running a finger along its surfaces and edges she tried to analyze its function. First she tried putting it around her neck like a necklace, much like the one she wore with the golden seashell, but it did not fit right. Next she tried it as a bracelet but the awkward fitting proved that to be wrong as well. Pascal shook his head, looking pensive while scratching his head with a tentacle.

“If only I could ask…” Rapunzel glanced over at her unconscious “guest” before swimming closer once more after she’d placed the strange object back into the chest. She gave the body a prod to make sure it wasn’t going to suddenly move before beginning her closer scrutiny of its strange anatomy. “Imagine the things it knows, the things I could learn about the outside…”

As she examined the Questionably Human’s face her attention jumped to a line that was slowly forming on the barrier, seemingly edging its way across in a crawl. Had it been there before? Entranced, she watched the line inch gradually stretch itself before the sound of a definite crack demanded her attention. 

Before she could blink, the line abruptly grew longer and the cracking continued until within moments a chunk gave way, causing the barrier to sport a hole. Instantly water began to rush into the breech, splashing against the being’s face. A few seconds went by of dumbfounded staring as bubbles expelled from the hole, though not warranting a response from the still unconscious being.

“That thing on its head is filling up with water! Humans can’t **breathe** in water! It’ll drown!” The realization suddenly hit her as she watched more bubbles arise and the strange orb slowly fill with water that was not permitted before.

“That rock must have caused this!” Rapunzel panicked, quickly slapping a hand over the hole, trying to block the water from infiltrating the air pocket the Most Likely Human had created around its face. “Quick, Pascal we have to do something!” 

The cuttlefish looked at her with wide eyes and shrugged, obviously confused. He gestured toward the entrance of the cave and then the intruder before crossing his tentacles to form an x. He then waved a dismissive tentacle and rolled his eyes before blowing some bubbles. 

“I know Mother doesn’t want me anywhere near humans but I can’t just let one die on me! Especially not in my own **home**!” Rapunzel argued, understanding her companion’s point in just letting the Most Likely Human drown to save them trouble. “What will Mother say? What will she **do**!? Never mind I **saved** a creature she’s warned me about, but I might have possibly injured it, stranding it here!” 

Pascal pointed to the boulder that had fallen earlier before adamantly gesturing to the Most Likely Human, wagging a tentacle at Rapunzel. He then began rocking side to side in cuttlefish fashion of shaking his head. 

“I couldn’t just let them get **crushed** to save us this problem! It’s not like you can simply ignore a rockslide and a body in the middle of it! Besides now that I’ve saved them it’s my responsibility.” She insisted as she kept her hand pressed over the hole, fighting to keep the water out. Her green eyes flicked to the face within, still seemingly sleeping from what little she could make out. There was a living thing inside and she wasn’t going to let it die on her watch.

“Plus how will I explain this to Mother? She’ll know the grotto is no longer safe and insist we move, probably to somewhere far worse and remote! I like it here; I don’t want to give up my home just because some human got themself killed! They didn’t even see me but Mother will totally blow her top!” 

Pascal thoughtfully tapped a tentacle against himself while Rapunzel looked around for another source to plug the hole. She tried stuffing a sizable rock but the crack would budge or the water would still leak through upon each attempt. 

“I’ve got to hide it, Pascal.” She suddenly declared, a wild and excited expression taking over. “Mother might not be back for days but I can just let it **lie** in the grotto! Plus I have questions! This is my only chance to learn of the outside world; I have to keep them here even if they came for me!”

When her companion gave her a sideways look, gesturing around the open grotto to emphasize the lack of hiding spaces the mermaid had an answer. “The mural cave! It has an air pocket and should be big enough! The collection cave’s passage to it should be wide enough to drag it! And Mother knows nothing about it!”

“The seaweed ball!” She suddenly remembered, grabbing for the abandoned knitting project that was thankfully nearby. “It can act like a stopper! But it’s too big it won’t fit! Plus I need more balls to use! 

“Here quick, help me with this seaweed. I need ones smaller but thick enough to fit the hole and stay. It’ll be a temporary cork.” She insisted thrusting the ball at Pascal to unravel and divide up as she pressed her hand over the hole. 

Not one to argue further save rolling his eyes, Pascal quickly got to work with his many arms, finishing in no time; he passed one to Rapunzel who shoved it into the hole. After a few seconds of anticipation it seemed to hold.

“It works! Yes! Alright Pascal, now for the next phase!” The mermaid exclaimed in triumph, striking a proud pose. She more or less made up enough enthusiasm for both of them about the perceived easy next step. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

After some great effort and patience Rapunzel was able to drag the heavy Questionably Human into the collection cave fast enough before the makeshift cork gave way, leaving it to Pascal to watch and swap it out with a new one. The next great obstacle was getting the unconscious being to the air pocket that was located down a low tunnel to the mural cave—a cave within the collection cave—without wasting precious time as the oxygen was depleted. Also the strange and unbelievably long tail that was attached to the being seemed to get caught on things, proving to be another challenge; it seemed to be without end as it trailed outside of the grotto.

Rapunzel had enough knowledge of pullies and levers to help move the dead weight part of the way, though trying to boost her cargo onto the smaller cave’s ledge within required a few attempts. It took a lot of tugs and shoves and lifting the Questionably Human over the ledge by way of using her hair as a rope to hoist. She had her hands full as it was dragging additional deadweight along with her hair without also having to carry a light source.

Thankfully some bioluminescent plants had begun to grow, lighting up the otherwise dark area as it lacked any filtering holes unlike the collection cave. It made working a smidge easier visibility-wise though dealing with dead weight was a big enough challenge; when she’d first started her etchings in the secret cave years ago she had use other bioluminescent objects to light up the area, namely things Mother had enchanted for her to act as a “nightlight.”

“Phew, we did it.” She gasped after boosting the Questionably Human far enough that they were out of the water but did not flop off into it again for the twentieth time. “That… that was a workout.” 

Pascal, holding the last seaweed patch, gave a nod tossing the waterlogged item as the air-breather was now out of danger of drowning, for the time being.

“We should be good for now. Until I figure things out this will be a good enough of a hiding spot from Mother if she comes back early, or if the human is stuck here for a while. Hiding that chest and knife in the collection cave should be a good place for now.”

Pascal bobbed up and down, assuring his companion who didn’t appear as confident as her words. A few moments passed as they looked at their still guest before the mermaid broke the silence.

“I wonder how long until they awaken? I hope they’re okay.” Rapunzel fretted, twisting her hair around her fingers as she started to unwind it from the Questionably Human. “What should I ask first, Pascal? What are they doing here? What’s it like out there? What do they want? Are they here for me? Maybe I should make a list?”

The cuttlefish simply shrugged his tentacles as the two looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do next. The unexpected visitor surely was not going to be a long time guest, unless you could count a corpse as one.

“Ugh… Wha… what happened? Where am I?” A voice, sounding muffled and groggy caught the duo’s attention. Rapunzel gasped and quickly ducked back into the water with Pascal, leaving only the top of her head and eyes exposed as she peered at the stirring Questionably Human. “How did I get here?”

The Questionably Human slowly sat up from its haphazard splayed out position, courteously of Rapunzel. Meanwhile the mermaid remained mostly submerged, hiding as she watched the odd being try to reorient themselves.

“What tripped me up back there? It almost looked like hair…” The being paused for a moment before lifting a paw to its bulbous head, “I must be delusional it was just some weird seaweed. But how’d I end up in this cave?”

The Questionably Human raised a paw up to its face where the crack was, testing the size of it. “Come on… I’m really sunk now. Can’t a guy catch a break?” There came a sigh before it began reaching around the back of its neck, fiddling with something. 

After a few moments there was a clicking sound and a squeak; the figure then reached over and tinkered with something else. Not long after the figure let out a grunt and there was a louder drawn out squeak. Another second later and the misshapen head disconnected from its body! 

Rapunzel let out a gasp of surprise that she barely stifled to avoid giving herself away; Pascal, also caught off guard, spat out a small ink cloud of surprise. Thankfully the other noise was loud enough to cover up the gasp plus the figure seemed preoccupied. What kind of creature could take off its own head? 

“Phew, boy this is heavy. What use is the line being intact if I can’t wear the helmet? Look at the dents in this thing… ” The figure spoke to itself as it moved its decapitated head further off its shoulders and placed it on the ledge next to it, revealing another head still attached to its body; its face was the one Rapunzel had a glimpse at through the small port window. “Getting out of this underwater cave is going to be a challenge.”

The figure had short brown hair lightly tussled, lighter brown eyes and a patch of hair on its chin. It was certainly the most human face she’d seen aside from books. Also it was certainly one of the men folk that Mother had warned her about. 

A real life human, a **man** human was actually in her grotto. And if it was a man, that meant he was after one thing and Rapunzel was going to make sure he got none of it; but that wasn’t going to stop her from getting answers.

Rapunzel swallowed as she plucked up her courage to confront the Most Definitely Human, glancing at Pascal for moral support. Steeling herself, she rose up from of the water with a daring expression on her face as she came out of the shadows. “There is no escape. I know why you’re here and I’m not afraid of you.”

“What?” The figure startled, nearly knocking his armored disconnected head off the ledge, staring at her with wide eyes that seemed ready to pop out of his head. 

“Uh…”

“Who are **you** and **how** did you find me?” She continued, her voice growing stronger as she dared to swim closer but well out of the human’s reach.

“I must have a concussion…” He murmured, still staring at the mostly submerged girl addressing him in a strange cave that was mostly poorly lit.

“Who are you and how did you find me?” Rapunzel pressed, letting her voice get pointed as her frown deepened. In her irritation she kicked her tailfin, causing water to spray as it broke the surface.

The human cleared his throat after a few more blinks, his eyes wide, “I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you but may I just say… **Hi**.” He smiled broadly, one eyebrow cocked while attempting to run a hand through his hair to appear casual. “How you doing? The name’s Flynn Rider.”

“Who else knows my location, **Flynn Rider**?” She demanded, not swayed by the human’s strange behavior and facial quirks. 

“Whoa-ho slow down there, Blondie. If this isn’t a dream or a concussion induced vision then we’re clearly off on the wrong foot, er, fin.”

“You were going to cut my hair!” She exclaimed, pointing accusingly at the intruder as Pascal copied her to emphasize the statement. “And the name’s **Rapunzel**.”

“Your hair? Wait. Hold on, back up. That really was hair that I got tangled up in?”

“Don’t act innocent! You barge into my home, try to cut my hair and help cause a landslide! Let alone who knows what other intentions you have! I have half a mind to just leave you here, but I’m going to get some answers out of you first since I saved you.”

Pascal slapped at the water in agreement, spitting a shot of ink towards the human; fortunately for the intended victim, it fell short of its mark and instead resulted as a warning shot.

“You’re nothing but a grotto burglar!”

“Hold up! Here’s the deal: I was in a situation, cruising the deep blue sea. I went for a dive, came across your cove and-” He suddenly froze, his carefree expression shifting to realization and then panic. “Oh. Oh no! Whoa no. WHERE is my chest?”

“I… I’ve hidden it, somewhere you’ll never find it. Answer my questions and we’ll see about an arrangement.” Rapunzel pieced together her plan as she spoke, switching to a more confident tone and pose as she continued, folding her arms. “So what do you want with my hair? To cut it?” 

“What?”

“Sell it? Try to stuff it into that small chest of yours? Is it just some golden treasure to you?” 

“Huh?”

“You want a piece of me? Well, you’re going to get it!”

“What? No! Listen! The only thing I wanted to do with your hair was to get out of it! **Literally**!”

“Hah!” Rapunzel exclaimed in triumph at the human’s confession as she interrogated but halted when she realized what exactly he had said. “Wait, what? You don’t want my hair? Really?”

“Yes! The last thing I expected to see was a mermaid! I thought merpeople were just stories!”

“You’re… telling the truth?”

“YES!” The exasperation was clearer this time in the human’s tone.

“Then what were you doing with that chest, meandering around in my grotto? Humans don’t just go for a 'stroll' in the ocean.”

“I’m a treasure hunter… of sorts.”

“Meaning…?”

“I hunt for treasure buried or not, lost or already found, including if currently in possession of someone who could afford to be without it; I was just looking for a nice place to store my current prize for safekeeping. And this get up helps me breathe and get around underwater to aid in my ventures; it’s called a diving dress.”

Rapunzel let out a gasp, “You’re a thief!”

“Ah, pirate please.” The human corrected, holding up his paw-hand in protest.

“A pirate! That’s even worse! A high seas bandit! Ruffian!” 

“True I’m a pirate, but I’m just a guy searching for sunken treasure and to keep my bounty safe! A guy has to make a living you know!” He explained, clearly exasperated. “I’m just a confused—with a probable concussion—human.”

“A scallywag is more like it.”

“Listen, Rapscallion—”

“ **Rapunzel**.”

“Anyways… I’ve answered your questions; can I have my chest back now? And an escape route would be nice too though.”

Rapunzel let out a hum as she paused for a moment to think. Pascal blew bubbles as he eyed the man, clearly not persuaded. After a few moments she turned her back to the human, cupping her hands in a whisper to Pascal. 

“I know pirates are suppose to be the worst but this might be my only chance.” 

Pascal waved his tentacles in protest, spitting out a smaller cloud of ink to stress his thoughts.

“Yeah I know you don’t like him, but I need someone to take me.” 

More slapping of water and accusatory gestures toward the wayward human followed.

“I think he’s telling the truth.” There was a pause as Pascal spat more bubbles. “What choice do I have?”

A few more moments of debate and deliberation occurred between the mermaid and the cuttlefish before they came to an agreement.

“Okay, Flynn Rider. I’m prepared to offer you a deal.” Rapunzel turned back toward the stranded human, a smile upon her face.

“A deal?” He repeated in disbelief, already thoroughly shocked by the whole situation including watching the conversation between a real life mermaid and what looked to be a living big piece of calamari. “I know I have the literal high ground here, but I’m not really liking the leverage so far.”

“Do you know what those different colors are that appear at night once a year, appearing in bursts?” She inquired, ignoring the human’s remarks. She pointed at the old obscured mural that was closer to the water’s surface; it depicted various colors raining down towards the water while others appeared as strange flowers. “They appear over the water in the darkness sometimes and then disappear.” 

“Colors… Bursts… You mean the fireworks?” Flynn slowly deduced, squinting at the scrawling on the cave wall.

“Fire… works?”

“Yeah, the king and queen do them every year for the lost princess.”

“I knew they weren’t stars!” Rapunzel exclaimed with glee, glancing at Pascal who could only bob in agreement to show support. “Well, tomorrow evening they will light the night sky with these ‘fireworks.’ I want you to be my guide and take me to them and then return me home safely. Then and only then, will I return your chest. That is my deal.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then you’ll never see your treasure again… and also you’ll probably drown.” She shrugged, looking slightly apologetic but trying to maintain her serious intimidating tone.

Flynn let out a scoffing sound, raising his hands in disbelief. “Are you a mermaid or a siren? I thought mermaids save people out of the goodness of their hearts! You’re just cutting out the singing before I meet my watery grave.”

“Should I start singing to you to make you feel better?” She inquired in earnest, not certain if a melody might better persuade her company.

“No! No… that’s okay. I’m not a sing-song sort of guy.” Came the immediate protest, Flynn waving his hands as if to fend off the mere thought. “This could all be a dream and I should just entertain this whole scenario out of curiosity, or it’s real and I’m sunk.”

Rapunzel glanced at Pascal who folded his tentacles, his fins whirling as he gave a definitive and precise spit of ink. The mermaid nodded before looking back at the cornered human. “Look, fate brought you here so I’m making the decision to trust you—”

“How generous, but really a horrible idea if I might say so. It’s a given you don’t trust pirates but I am flattered, really.”

“—but trust me when I tell you this: You can search this whole grotto, turn over every rock, look in every nook and cranny, search high and low, but without my help you will never find your precious chest.”

Flynn went quiet for a few moments, mulling over the situation. Finally after a bit he spoke again, his brown eyes locking with Rapunzel’s green ones, “So let me get this straight: I take you to see the fireworks, get you back home and then you’ll give me my chest?”

“Yes, and even some things from my collection if it makes you feel better. But frankly speaking I owe you nothing for causing a mess in my grotto.”

“Wow, when they say you hit rock bottom I didn’t expect it to be so… literal. I’ll die from lack of air if I don’t drown or starve first by saying no to an easily one sided deal.”

“I promise, Flynn Rider. And when I promise I **never** ever break that promise. **Ever**.” Rapunzel stared back at the human, seriousness and honesty seeming to radiate off of her.

Flynn was quiet for a minute, clearly weighing his options. “That’s fine and all, but words can just be empty things unlike actual treasure; though a silver tongue can get you some pretty things. And also, not to be rude and change the subject, because I’m honestly curious here, but do all mermaids, ah, merfolk have such impressive locks as you? I mean you have quite the head of hair.”

“No! Yes! I mean, maybe…” Rapunzel fumbled at the sudden conversation diversion, anxiously running her fingers through her abundant hair, suddenly self-conscious and wary of the attention on her golden tresses. “I don’t know, probably not. Don’t change the subject!”

“It was an honest quest-” Suddenly Flynn’s cautious yet playful demeanor changed to one of astonishment as his eyes grew large with wonder. “Where did you get that?”

“What?”

“That!” The human gestured towards her neck and Rapunzel fingered the necklace he seemed to be pointing to that her hair had been obscuring. She looked down at the golden shell that was strung on it.

“This? I’ve had it since I was a baby. It’s just a pretty oyster shell.”

“Just a pre-?” The man fell silent for a moment, seeming to be calculating as his eyes shifted back and forth to the necklace. “You mean there is absolutely **nothing** inside that gleaming, **golden** shell you just keep ever so casually around your neck?”

“No… Why?” She frowned, opening the shell to reveal the empty inside. “I haven’t figured out what I want to keep in it yet, or rather haven’t found anything small enough to put inside it.”

The man sighed, rubbing his face as he seemed to struggle with thoughts and some emotion foreign to the mermaid. “Well, I might as well tell my **captor** since there’s no harm…”

“Hey, I saved your life! And do you know how hard it was to get you up there so you could breathe? Plus you’re the trespasser here!”

“Eh, potato, potahto, tomato, tomahto.” He shrugged, waving his hand dismissively. “Let’s not dwell on the past.”

“Po… toma…? What are those?” She whispered to Pascal who was hiding behind her shoulder; the cuttlefish simply shrugging with his tentacles over the human’s babble.

“Anyways Blondie, I’ll let you in on a story from where I come from: Apparently there is a rare golden oyster that grows somewhere out in the wide world, in any ocean, tucked safely away in the vast deep blue. Legend tells this oyster grows once every five hundred years, only one mind you; then after a hundred years it produces a golden pearl that has amazing healing abilities and untold magical powers to those that possess it. 

“So long as the pearl is not removed or destroyed the oyster will remain and another will not appear. Once the pearl is taken or destroyed the oyster is apparently useless, if not just a pretty paperweight people mysteriously revere as worthwhile. But you can see how if one person holds onto a pearl they have a monopoly on its power and can manipulate others to do as they want with promises to give it to them.

“There are plenty of fakes going about the markets but this is the first one I’ve seen that looks genuine. Sure it’s not solid gold but that unusual shade would fetch a pretty penny from any collector. Honestly anyone who buys an actual solid gold oyster deserves to be ripped off; they obviously have too much money on their hands and it’s addled their brains to think a chunk of metal can produce a pearl. Besides, the legends say **golden** not gold oyster.”

“Let me guess, you’ve had some experience dealing with these enchanted oysters and managed to swindle some of these addled collectors.” Rapunzel surmised as she examined her necklace, half impressed and the other wondering if the pirate was just smooth talking to buy himself some time.

“I’m a **pirate** so therefore I take and sometimes bargain, I do not swindle.” He corrected, mildly offended at the accusation.

“How does someone use this magic pearl’s power then? It sounds limited in use should someone lose or accidentally destroy it.”

“Ah ha, see that is the trick. Some reported owners in history have made it into a piece of jewelry such as a single pearl necklace, or even adding it to a full string of pearls to disguise it, made into a ring or bracelet, consumed it whole, crush it into powder and worn it as makeup to gain eternal youth, or even crushed it to consume as a remedy for some fatal ailment.”

“What about the shell?” 

“As for what the oyster shell can do it’s a mystery if itself is magical or just the container for a magical item. It seems like either it is tossed aside, kept for decoration or its **other** contents consumed as well for good measure, if not all three at some point; waste not, want not.”

“This is the first time I’ve heard any of it…” Rapunzel glanced at Pascal, continuing in a low whisper, “Do you think Mother knows?”

“One would believe merfolk have more knowledge about these things since it is sea related. Something tells me you don’t get out much.”

“And you’re avoiding giving an answer!” Rapunzel immediately countered, releasing her grasp around her necklace. “You’re stalling! Will you take me or not?”

“I’m literally on the edge, got my bell rung and, oh, I’m running out of air with each passing moment! Stalling partially? Yes. However I cannot deny curiosity, it’s naturally wired into us humans.”

Rapunzel was quiet for a moment, thinking before a sly smile crossed her face. Immediately she switched to a neutral expression, blinking to compose herself.

“I don’t know, Pascal. I’m starting to doubt he’s a real pirate. He probably doesn’t even have a ship.” The mermaid shrugged, gesturing towards the human though she winked at her friend. She hoped her deliberate skeptical and taunting tone would goad Flynn by wounding of his ego.

Naturally he took it like fish does to bait. 

“I do have a ship! All of my very own! How else do you think I got here? I didn’t drop down from the sky wearing this heavy thing!” Flynn insisted, gesturing at himself. 

“Being you’re a pirate I suppose you stole the ship too.”

“No, I **liberated** it from some ex-partners of mine. They weren’t quite expecting that stab in the back!”

“How horrible! You **stabbed** your partners?” She gasped, recoiling at the mere thought while Pascal looked agitated. 

“Oh no, I didn’t **literally** do that. Besides, they’re the Stabbington Brothers and let me tell you, that name isn’t just for show and is for a good reason. I simply said my goodbyes and set sail before they could get around to stabbing me in the back first, and I do mean **literally**. So don’t feel bad for them!” He tried to assure with a wave of his mitten-hands. 

“Sounds like unsavory characters. Well for your sake, Flynn Rider I hope you don’t cross paths with them again.”

“Your sentiments are appreciated.” After a moment the human cleared his throat, “So say I do agree to take you topside, there’s just one little problem: My helmet is cracked.”

“Your what?”

“Standard dress. Hard-hat. A diving suit.” He explained, rapping a fist against the metal that covered his chest and pointing down to the detached metal bulbous head. “With the helmet’s face plate cracked my air-pipe is no good, I’ll drown. There’s no way I can hold my breath long enough to reach the surface.”

“So that’s what it is! I knew it contained air but I had no idea it was some… contraption!” Rapunzel pointed at the helmet that she’d mistaken as an armored exoskeleton of some kind. “But that does leave us stuck with getting you back to the surface… Not sure if the method I used to get you in here would be enough…” 

“Well there is the myth about a mermaid’s kiss that can either save you or drown you… though I don’t want to impose any further given your already gracious hospitality; you did save me after all.” His tone made it hard to tell if he was serious or was being sarcastic, though maybe it was a bit of both.

“We’ll stick with the seaweed patches I used. If not Pascal can squeeze in to act as a patch over the hole.” Rapunzel quickly decided, her ears burning at the suggestion. 

“Thanks for the offer but you can keep your sea slug.”

“ **Cuttlefish**.”

“Then again I swear I heard a tale about merfolk being able to blow giant bubbles that allowed one to breathe underwater much like my helmet… Hm, maybe someone was telling fish stories at the pub…”

“I’ve never tried doing any of those, and I’m not quite sure I can. I don’t think testing that theory is the best at your expense given the possibility of drowning.” She confessed before clasping her hands together, her eyes wide and smile wide. “But that means you’ll take me?”

The mermaid laughed while she happily splashed her tail before twirling around with Pascal. Flynn held up a hand in protest and cleared his throat, “Before I agree, which I’m not yet, just what sort of deal am I getting myself into? Promises are promises, but there’s no contract to sign so I want to know the fine print.”

She halted her celebration to think for a moment. “Well, would you feel better knowing that you’re helping the daughter of the Sea Witch? But probably if you didn’t help me she would probably find you and do all sorts of horrible things, so really we’re helping each other. It’s win-win for both of us!”

He faltered, looking caught between fear and disbelief while the mermaid appeared utterly sincere. “The Se-? Great, now I’m making a deal with the Sea Witch’s daughter!” The human tossed his hands up in the air, seemingly talking to no one, “Just what kind of trouble have I tangled myself up with this time?”

“Only the trouble you brought with you.” Rapunzel assured before extending a hand towards the human, her gaze stern but her smile bright. “So, do we have a deal?”

**Author's Note:**

> I combined Disney's A Little Mermaid with Tangled along with the original Rapunzel fairy tale and some lore about mermaids I've seen in various works/myths. I hope I blended them all well enough that this stands alone as its own work but enough that it politely salutes the works that inspired it and that it's a cocktail of (hopefully a good cocktail). Also what helped in writing this to keep people in character was the fact that Tangled the Series is airing; we get to see more of these characters and learn more. (Also I did rewatch Tangled to refresh myself on events and dialogue).
> 
> I have a bunch of story notes of backstory and such but pretty much it's just combining those two Disney movies and throwing in the Rapunzel story. (Yes Gothel stole Rapunzel away as a baby, and she hid her away in a cottage then moved her to a tower when she was a bit older, like in the original tale but in here Rapunzel was like 4-5 when they lived in another cave/place vs always been in a tower in Tangled) Is Max still in this? Most definitely, the ironic thing is that both movie have a "Max" one being the dog (TLM) and the other being the horse who acts like a dog (Tangled); I just didn't figure out which animal incarnation I wanted to use, if he would be Flynn's friend (like Max the dog to Prince Eric) or mild antagonist turned friend to Flynn (like in Tangled).
> 
> I researched so much about the diving suit/standard diving dress you have no idea (not to mention refreshing myself on the classic Rapunzel story). Between reading and watching actual diving instruction videos, I tried to be accurate in its function and design. Given Tangled takes place in about the 1800s (someone did a timeline once based on clothing and architecture, same with the other Disney movies) such suits did exist, as early as the 1700s actually. There are various designs but I went with one main look of it in description, the air tube not on the helmet, but you're free to imagine as you like. Google images is your friend.
> 
> \--------------
> 
> ### Q and A 
> 
> **The Title:**  
>  -  
> It combines "Tangled" with "Part of Your World" and I'm a punster who likes the play on words of "tangled" and "entangled" because two worlds literally are colliding--Tangled and TLM and also Rapunzel and Flynn's.
> 
> **Will you continue this?/Write more?**  
>  -  
> Maybe, given it took me months to write due to inspiration + work stuff probably not. I do have an outline of events that occur in this story. Part of me wants to write more but at the same time it'd basically be rewriting what already happened in both movies, combined, with slight tweaks; plus I'm sure someone else has written a similar AU. Just think of the events of Tangled and A Little Mermaid and smash them together to figure out what happens next (Rapunzel however keeps her fins, but imagine lots of boating, carts and carriage rides until towards the end when she turns human). I left it open ended so the reader can imagine what happens next, but I hope I gave enough logic and clues to give some reasoning and possibilities.
> 
> **So what's the same in this world as Tangled/TLM?**  
>  -  
> A lot actually. You know Disney on ice? Well this is basically Disney underwater, just slapping Rapunzel into the role of TLM/Ariel with some tweaks: Rapunzel is still herself (princess stolen away, same hobbies and personality, etc), just stuck underwater in a sealed grotto vs in a tower, there is a golden pearl vs golden flower, Gothel is still creepy but she's an actual witch here like in the original Rapunzel fairy tale, Pascal is the sea's equivalent of a chameleon, Flynn is still Flynn (Flynn's backstory is the same as an orphan turned thief but instead became a pirate (in this work his childhood storybook was basically Robin Hood, vs the pirate in tangled (which is a rather on-the-nose nod to the actor Errol Flynn who played a pirate AND Robin Hood)).


End file.
